


I Thought You Were Dead

by hitagashi



Series: Redefining the Drift [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humanformers, but not here, they're snarky usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought I'd die.”</p><p>“And I thought you did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were Dead

“Megatron.”

The larger man grimaced at the tone. Coldly curious, like it had been years before. Before they had been found to be great matches for the Drift. Before the incident.

“Starscream.”

“You look good, old man.” A wry grin on a pale face. He hadn't always been so, no, but so long away from everything and everyone had drained the shading from his face. His eyes had changed, as well, everything had. Liberal silver in his hair, thinner, more lean than before.

“And you look like you could use a sandwich.” A harsh laugh, barking and jaded. His hands curled, red eyes flicking over everything but his former partner. Megatron took it in, frowning. He always knew, even before the Drift, what was going on in Starscream's head. They walked away, the man that worked with his old friend following. It was cute, in a puppy sort of way.

They walked, not talking, merely heading over to their old Jaeger. Of course, Megatron's was now the _Galvatron Prime_ and Starscream was dealing with finding a new partner. Even now, all the metals he had brought along were being applied to the Jaegers, hopefully reinforcing them. They settled in front of the _Immortal Huntsman_ with a sigh, staring out at her.

“I thought you were dead.”

Megatron jerked, eyes clouding and hands clenching.

“I had no idea who I was. Six years. It took them two more to get me right again.”

“I felt you pulled away. I felt the line go dead. I remembered every single thing you and I had ever discussed in that point. Why was that your last thought? Panic I could handle. That was _goodbye_ and you know it.”

“I thought I'd die.”

“And I thought you did.”

Megatron seemed to be gritting his teeth, red eyes unfocused for a time.

“I found work at the Wall. I gave up my Wings. I was ostracized for what I am and what I can do. I was treated like absolute slag.”

A deep breath as the Seeker looked closely at his old partner.

“None of that hurt worse than you doing what you did. And you've gone and shared everything. Everything I worked so hard to protect. My people, my language, my culture, everything.”

“Starscream, I-”

“And yet... I can find no worthier a person than Optimus to know all that. He's made you a better person. Less angry, less bitter. I was never meant to stay your partner. We fed each other's negative aspects.”

The Seeker gave a look to their oddly fidgety guest. His hand came up to rest against the man's cheek, gently, almost carefully. “Keep him safe. _Krobash'na shrilla baan._ ” And like that, it seemed a wall had broken as they all laughed lightly. Optimus began to look nervous again, fidgeting in place. “We're brothers now, in bond at least. Lighten up. Enjoy looking at my darling! And pray to Primus that I don't kill that damned beast.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Krobash'na shrilla baan** = I truly hope that the wind that takes one to freedom will always guide you.
> 
> Oh yeah. Partners I have down:  
> -Megatron and Starscream (former, due to a Kaiju, they were separated while in Drift and Starscream went into hiding while working on the Wall while Megs lost his memory, prefer a combination of melee and distance, great link level with 4.79% margin, _Immortal Huntsman_ was their Jaeger, weapons were fusion cannon, missiles, and a sword)  
>  -Starscream and Predaking (Predaking had a partner before but they died outside the Jaeger and so he doesn't understand why Starscream's so bitter, bicker and argue like cats and dogs, prefer distance but are capable of melee, near perfect link level with barely a 1% margin, _Immortal Huntsman_ is their Jaeger, weapons modified to have a tail extension)  
>  -Megatron and Optimus (Optimus rehabilitated Megatron and they became Drift partners, prefer melee, near perfect link level with a 2.5% margin, _Galvatron Prime_ is their Jaeger, weapons are fusion cannon, sword, and axe type thing)


End file.
